gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Camilo Flores
__TOC__ ---- First :P Mr. Ferrari (talk) 07:12, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Cleanup Thanks for the cleanup on Vigero :P Mr. Ferrari (talk) 07:12, February 15, 2016 (UTC) C'mon Man C'mon man. Quit the mood. Why are you being like this? I've already apologised for what I've done, but now it appears you're falsely accusing me of saying you're 'too dumb to edit these things' or 'this place where my mood is almost ruined". If you don't like me here, I'll just go. Just ask rather than continuously hint. I don't want you to go because you're normally a nice, funny guy, but now you seem to hate me and not even want to chat. You feel like you're '' the problem, but you're not man. If you want me to go, just say it to my face man. Tgese edir summaries aren't doing any good especially when I apologised. You know I have a condition, i get mad over things but it's not my fault. I can't help that. I had a good night last night but now I feel my condition is getting in the way. Cheer up lad. Everyone likes you around here, you bloody good guy. Chin up, man. I love you. Monk Talk 07:33, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :Fine. Ignore me. Ignore everyone. I'm resigning, Cya Monk Talk 08:50, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :Shit dude. Cam, please listen to him, he makes a good point, and you ignoring anything brought up by Monk is making him feel bad, I can tell. Talk to him man. You know he can't help getting angry and forgetting things. I thought, you been a good friend of his, that you would realise and be there for him. You two have got to stop falling out. Cam, stop worrying over every little, tiny mistake you make. Mr. Ferrari (talk) ::I'm staying, but "I'm like a truck rigged with explosives". If I get ignored again simply because they cannot face me, I'm out. Monk Talk 15:24, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :::As I said, I ain't leaving. No one needs to leave, you don't need to consider it. Join chat, I'll explain what happened to me. Monk Talk 15:33, February 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::I hope you are not considering again to leave this wiki, you are a great Admin, some mistakes are nothing, guess you're the only one? Nope, don't worry, man. Look, calm down man. Monk has a condition, he gets angry at me too... I'm not kidding. You know what I do? I understand his situation, people need to stop and think about it, it's not his fault. General9913 Talk 20:55, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Chat Dude, please join chat. Please. :) Monk Talk 00:31, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Editing protected articles Hello Camilo, could you please unprotect the "GTA Wiki:Multiple accounts" and "GTA Wiki:Vandalism" pages for a short while? I wish to make a minor change to both of them. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 05:48, February 22, 2016 (UTC) All right, I am done. You may re-protect the pages. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 06:03, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. As you know, I am very particular about spelling & grammar. It is just as well, since I intend to study to be a lawyer, which requires a good English knowledge, in addition to legal jargon (in case you do not know, "jargon" refers to words and terms used almost exclusively in a particular profession or field). :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 06:17, February 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you once again. For some reason this discussion reminds me of Gerard Boyers, the founder of this wiki, who is also involved with the legal system (he is a police officer), and who, from reading his messages, has a similar mannerism to me. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 06:34, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Resignation This is getting ridiculous now, you're making a huge mistake. OVER ONE TINY FUCKING MISTAKE. If you were sensible you would stay here like you promised. Monk Talk 07:51, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :Monk, please calm down. There is no need to get so agitated over this. Also, unless I am mistaken, Camilo, like me, does not particularly like bad language (though I believe that he may not be as particular as I am), so I kindly suggest that you do not swear on his Talk page. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 08:32, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm so sorry guys. I just get so wound up. Please, Cam, stay, you're doing an excellent job and you're like a brother to me. Remember? We're best friends, right? Do you really want to lose your only best friend? You work so hard, don't throw that away now because of a mistake. We all mistakes, we eventually pick up and learn from them. It wasn't even a mistake, it was me being a tight arse and hogging all the pages. I promise I wont do that again, but I want you to promise you will stay. You really don't need to leave. Next time you see me in chat, please join, I really enjoy your company :) Monk Talk 15:17, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Regarding your intent to leave the GTA Wiki Hello Camilo, I have read your edit summary on the Community Noticeboard, and I see that you are thinking of leaving the GTA Wiki again. Might I ask why you are thinking of leaving this time? Also, as before, I strongly suggest that you stay, as you are a good Administrator here. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 07:47, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :He's leaving because of one similar mistake made 3 times when splitting pages - it's nothing. But he won't listen to me. I thought I was his friend, friends don't ignore you and run away, they be by your side. Thie is ridiculous. Monk Talk 07:51, February 22, 2016 (UTC) File replacement error Hello Camilo, could you please delete this flag image? I am trying to replace it with a better quality one, but a glitch keeps occurring wherein the file uploader tells me that "the XML in the uploaded file could not be parsed". After you delete the image, I will try uploading the better quality image again. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 06:35, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :All done. Btw almost at 4K edits Cam :) Monk Talk 07:29, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hello Camilo, how are you? Can you come to Hangouts? Monk's on his phone. Thank you! =D General9913 Talk 15:11, February 24, 2016 (UTC) I'm here bud, on chat :) Let's talk pal :} Monk Talk 15:28, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Me Thanks man :D <3 Mr. Ferrari (talk) 20:29, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Template page unprotection Good day Camilo, could you please temporarily unprotect the "Screenshot" template? I wish to make a minor change to it so that all ''Grand Theft Auto titles appear italicized when used with the template. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:40, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Also, please unprotect the Media Policy page, as I wish to make some clarity improvements to it. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:28, February 25, 2016 (UTC) "Patroller" Category Hey Cam. Just noticed you still have this category. You're not a patroller anymore, and besides the category doesn't exist (see this and this). You'd better remove it xD Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 21:19, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Bike that TFG Pointed Out Hey man. Don't worry, I'll get pics of the bikes "variants" (just new accessories on each model) later, so it'll work out :) Monk Talk 11:48, February 27, 2016 (UTC) RfP Hey man. I went for Bcrat, could you vote? Monk Talk 12:17, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Bikes Hey mate. Had a busy day, but I'll test them for you :) Monk Talk 16:36, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :Of course mate. Need to get the stress off my back somehow xD Monk Talk 16:43, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Chat (...) Monk Talk 04:07, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Rhino Hunt Merely "Copy and Paste" issues. Didn't notice that xD. Thanks BTW. 14:50, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Re:Congrats Thank you Cam. And yeah, I do have to edit my user and talk pages. But I'm just being lazy and don't even know how to start it xD 01:45, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Ballot Van I proposed to merge because it doesn't have too much information to make it a different page. Just look at Burrito and Bugstars Van for example. They're all in the same page, even though having different in-game names. That's why we have variant sections. :-__- That's why we had the whole split project! We split all the pages, Monk and Wild : different in-game = different page. Simple. Please don't start this again. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 20:55, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::We split not only because of the different name, we also have to consider the content when doing so, to avoid cluttering the wikia with tiny clone pages. AFAIK, the splitting project is only for GTA V, and the pages split so far have enough content to hold up their own page. Unlike this one, for example. 21:07, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :::It wasn't just for GTA V...And now you're making excuses to avoid the rule...which results in a lack of consistency. We started it to make EVERYTHING consistent, and any vehicle with a different in-game name when entered should be split, there can't be any exceptions otherwise it goes against the point of the entire project. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 21:15, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Guys, calm down. It's not the time to fight over there because of a rename/move suggestion. And for the God sake, remove whatever code is used here. It looks horrendous here. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:21, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not fighting. And it's his signature. It's faulty. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 21:23, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::In that case, sorry. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:32, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Every rule has an exception, but it's ok. Just create hundreds of pages with with only one sentence of content. I don't care anymore. Ps: It's fixed. Don't know what's happening with my sig. [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 21:38, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :*sigh* I was supposed to check this topic better, but oh well... -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:46, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Chat Hey. Fancy chatting? I'm kinda lonely here. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 22:57, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Regarding my Community Noticeboard proposal Good day. I apologise if this comes across as impolite, but I have made a proposal on the Community Noticeboard that has (as of the sending of this message) been running for over a week, and has so far only received three votes (four if one were to count myself). I am anxious to have the vote closed so that I will know if I should or should not implement the proposed changes. Could all Staff members please vote on my proposal? Thank you. P.S.: I apologise if you have already voted, as I have sent this message to all Staff members. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:29, March 24, 2016 (UTC) RfP Hey bro. I went for Patroller, could you vote?-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 05:10, March 27, 2016 (UTC) No No no no. Some of the engines are V8 covers, not models, the Ballers for example. For christs sake. You'll have to go back and clean that page up. Monk Talk 19:13, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Good luck with that xD :P Monk Talk 19:25, March 27, 2016 (UTC) :Ah! I noticed you added them in the "other" section, so ignore that ^^ thanks for updating it btw ;) Monk Talk 19:38, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Oracle Ah. Some of the covers contradict what's underneath. I'm sure the Oracle is one. List the ones you're unsure about on my talk page and I'll check them another time. Oracle has a V8 cover and 4 cylinder model AFAIK. Monk Talk 20:05, March 27, 2016 (UTC) :Oh no, it applies to the HD Universe since they share the same car models/designs. :P Monk Talk 20:14, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Staff Picture Hey Cam, can you please set this as my staff picture.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 05:20, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Ok.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:04, March 28, 2016 (UTC) chat My chats broken. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 21:06, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Email me Can you email me please? I want to find a page i made. Its called "my ideas for gta 6" My email is bclavesilla bclavesilla@yahoo.com Minivan Custom It was posted by Rockstar on the Support page, which basically confirmed it, and the Minivan is featured on Benny's, I'd say it is confirmed. Kylerfox10 (talk) 03:04, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :So for future reference, the Rockstar Support page is not an official source? Kylerfox10 (talk) 14:05, April 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Debatable. In this case, hardly, they hardly leaked it at all. Just wait till it's officially announced and stop milking Rockstar so you can create the page. The page has already been made by Monk, he said just copy the source on that page onto the Minivan Custom article when it's announced or released. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 14:11, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Renaming and Deleting Hey Cam, can you please rename these two images to their appropriate names. File:BillyGrey-TLAD_(2).png and File:JerryMartinez-GTAVCS_(4).jpg. And can you please delete these two images. File:JerryMartinez-GTAVCS_(3).jpg and File:JerryMartinez GTAVCS.jpg.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 04:41, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Thanks.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 04:46, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Oracle Sup Cam? Haven't talked in a while. You okay? So I just confirmed the Oracle has a V8 cover and a straight 4 model, whereas the Oracle XS has a V8 cover and no model. :) Anymore, just ask me ;) Monk Talk 15:26, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :Cam, don't worry. That rule and the consequences following it only follow users who don't make it clear they're going to be inactive. Myth and Alex were demoted as they never even said or told anyone here they were going to be away. As long as you kake it clear you're going to be away semi active template, etc, that shows you have responsibilities and care for the Wiki, and therefore you won't be commiting the offense :P I'll add that onto the article; ) Monk Talk 07:01, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Taking Over Haha, Cam, the job of replacing "Southernsanandreasuperautos.com" to "Southern San Andreas Super Autos" is now a bot job xD I've put you out of business in that area xD :( Monk Talk 16:17, April 12, 2016 (UTC) :I created a bot. I made a post about it on CNB ages ago. Monk Talk 18:24, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Renaming Image Hey Cam, can you please rename this image File:Isaac.png.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 05:18, April 13, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks :D.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 12:09, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Brawler Ah. I think any vehicle beginning with A, B and possibly C, will have been missed out across the replacement of "Legendary Motorsport". Why? Because at first, I mistakenly asked the bot to replace "Legendarymotorsport''s.net, rather than "Legendarymotorsport.net (without the s on the end of sport), therefore it wasn't finding any to replace. After it reached around C or D, I realized what was happening, therefore I changed it to replace the latter, and it started doing so. I can run the test again if you want :P Monk Talk 09:49, April 13, 2016 (UTC) GTA IV hello i want upload a image to Roman's Taxi Dashboard Wiew how can i do ? :Here on GTA Wiki, we do not upload images related to mods. You need mods to gain first person dashboard images for vehicles - this is not allowed here, therefore the images you uploaded will be deleted. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 08:43, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Chat Wanna chat man. :/ Mr. Ferrari (talk) 23:16, April 23, 2016 (UTC) GTA Hey Bro. Just so you know, you don't italicise 'GTA' when it is abbreviated, only when it's in full form. ;) Monk Talk 05:34, April 26, 2016 (UTC) :I need to tell you something man. Join chat. Monk Talk 21:30, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Chat Wanna? ;) Monk Talk 23:24, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Blocking a User Hey Cam, can you please block this user as he is continuously violating the Media Policy. Thanks.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 05:57, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Media Poilcy hi you need this image delete too because violates the policy this file: File:20160501153024 1.jpg [[User:GTAFan86|'GTAFanBoy86']] [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 09:25, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Rename Hey Cam, can you please rename this file to "GTAFan86-Signature". Thanks.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 07:23, May 8, 2016 (UTC) RE: Happy birthday Thanks Cam. :) Sam Talk 16:07, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Hangouts Hey brudda. Long time no speak man. You know, I wanna get talking to you again, via hangouts :) speak there brother <3 Monk Talk 20:18, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry, buddy. I've had complicated days and being in a bad mood. We'll speak when I have time. Cheers :D -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 04:27, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Greetings Good day Camilo, it has been a while! How have you been? I should now resume my former activity, as I have returned from my trip back to my home country of Singapore (which you should already be aware of if you had visited my User or Talk page while I was absent). I understand that you are somewhat caught up with college studies, so I hope that they are going well for you. If you do not mind me asking, what are you studying? Also, I hope that you do not mind, but I have corrected a grammatical error in your Talk page header. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 04:44, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :I have been very well, thank you. Admittedly, I have somewhat lost interest in ''Grand Theft Auto for the time being, but I am confident that I will regain it when I resume playing it, as I have not actually played Grand Theft Auto Online for over a month. I greatly miss Singapore already, and I am hoping to return there as soon as possible, as the climate agrees with me better (I hate cold weather, and it is coming to winter here in Australia) and almost all my relatives are there as well. Good luck once again with your studies. And you are welcome for the spelling and grammar corrections. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 05:03, May 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Indeed I have remained an active contributor, and I try to contribute at least half an hour of my time each day to making some sort of contribution, even if they are actually suggestions to Bureaucrats for changes to the wiki, rather than actual article contributions. When I have time, I sometimes spend more than 6 hours working on the wiki. However, thanks to Monk's Bot, I have had less to do, as I usually do all the very repetitive tasks that become exceedingly boring after some time, especially when I have to write (or paste) "minor grammatical correction" or "italicized name" over an over again for an edit summary, and for that I am grateful that Monk's Bot is doing my job for me. As for the weather, how do you find it in Chile? ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 05:41, May 16, 2016 (UTC)